game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
First Day at Game High
"Oh my Game! There's so many students!"Mario squelled"Calm down Mario"Luigi said while patting his brother's back.. Marcy's POV "Marcy?Are you crying"my dad asked"No it's just a....Ok I am because I will miss you and I am completelly nervous"I sniffed, my dad chuckled lightly and patt my shoulder."Dont worry,You will be ok?"."No!!I am scared..Because...I dont want to be bullied"I cried again"Calm down.Marcy just ignore them.."My dad adviced"Your right,BTW your captain has kids right?"I asked while my hands is on the taxi's seat"Yup!Two kids."."Do you ever met them?!"I asked again,dang why do I say that.Oh I am so dumb!"Yes!They're so nice"he replied until the taxi driver spoke out"Youre here!".Then I opened the taxi door and I saw a very huge high school"WOOOOOOW!"my amused because first time I saw a really huge high school"Dad,it'huge!"I said while looking at the big school "Yeah!This is bigger.Besides.I will carry your briefcase"he replied when he carried my briefcase"Thanks dad"I thanked my brave and gentle father.While I am walking I saw student chattering around and the other was riding skate board, juggling some bootles and more."Dad!"."Yes,Marcy"he replied"OH dad!I will carry my briefcase"I said in pity voice"No it's ok.I can handle my self." my dad said"Ok".Then we countinued to walk until a boy came"Uncle Piers"Rufio said"Rufio?What are you doing?"My dad asked"Well going outside.Besides Can I carry that briefcase.You look like the body gaurd of her"my cousin replied"Ok.Thanks Rufs"My dad and handed my briefcase"No Problem".Until dad's phone was calling"OH,Marcy your mom calling you."My dad noticed"Ok" then I get my dad's phone "Hi my girl" "Hey Mom" "So are you exicted about your new school?" "Yep with a combination of nervous.Oh Gosh !Mom I wish I am not bullied again." "I hope so.Focus on study before fun" "Ok mom.I love you" "Ok bye.Marceline" "Bye mom" End of the Phone conversation.."Oh,I have to go,Bye Marcy."He smiled and wave his hand"Bye dad..Love you"I cried..And he rode at the taxi that I rode while ago"Ok Marcy.Let's go"he said while I am looking at my dad rode at the taxi.. After talking with Rufio.I am at the second floor at the girls dorm...And searching the number 345.I was searching and searching until I finally saw it but before I lknocked the door.I took a deep breathe and open the door,and I saw a girl,who has a fiery red hair wearing a dress."Oh you must be my roomate?"The gurl asked"Yep!I am!"I answered"Who are you?" the gurl asked"I am Marcy Nivans.Aaand you?"."Oh I am Maddie Schmidt"she replied"OOOH,,,SO your the daughter of the secruity gaurd huh?"I asked when I raised my eyebrow"Yep and you muste be the daughter of Piers Nivans.Right?"she asked"Yepp,So are you finshed arranging your stuffs?","Yep" she answered and I began to arrange my stuffs like put my Hackstuck Posters and Hacktalia, and put my favourite bed sheet.An hour later I finished arranging."Wow..Your a neat person"."Yep,I like to be neat than a messy person..EEw"I laughed,"Hehehe.Well I guess I will study with my friend.So good bye"."Bye Madster"I said with a double pistol and a wink.When Maddie left I get my family photo and I said"I will finished my study..Mom and dad"I whispered and Here,This is my begging of my first day :) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Game High Rulez chapters